Truth or Dare
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: "I know what we could do." "What?" "Sleep." "Or play truth or dare. Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Sucky summary


It's the dog days of summer here in Miami and I only need one word to describe it: hot. Blistering hot. Granted it's always hot here, but it's worse during this time of the year. It's that time of year that I simply refuse to go out without any form of sun protection because I know I will burn the second my skin is touched by the sun's rays. It's so bad that Austin doesn't even want to leave, and he loves the heat.

We are lying around in the practice room, close but not touching not that it'll make us any hotter than we already are. "Oh my God, do you realize that I'm about to die of boredom!" Austin announces finally after an hour or so without talking. I'm pretty sure we're the only two awake since I hear Dez snoring and I'm pretty sure Trish's eyes are closed.

"Like I'm not," I say, flipping so that I can face him. His hair is a mess, nothing unusual, but it looks better than it's been looking for the last few months when it's been practically plastered down. He rolls his eyes as he turns to face me as well. "You seriously didn't roll your eyes at me." He rolls his eyes again, and I push him lightly causing him to go off balance for a second, and I attempt to stifle my laughter.

"It's not funny!" He snaps at me before giving an apologetic smile.

"Yes it is." I say before I roll back over to face the ceiling once more. We lay there for another few minutes without talking; I break the silence eventually because all good things must come to an end, and silence isn't necessarily the best thing since if you think about everything in the world you consume too much and the silence makes it worse.

"I'm bored," he states and I roll my eyes at the ceiling.

"I got that somehow."

"Ally, will you play a game with me?" Cue five-year-old Austin version now.

I roll my eyes again before agreeing, and he pulls me off the floor quickly after I put out my arm. "Whoa! Austin, slow down!" I squeal, and then the next thing I know I'm being lifted over his shoulder in one quick easy swoop. I just laugh, knowing that I won't be put down until he has the game ready to go. He manages to make it down the stairs without my head hitting them, a feat that if I attempted I would have failed. He sets me down on the counter and then goes to get the game.

I receive a strange look from a police officer outside the store before he motions for me to come forward. "Everything okay there, ma'am?"

"Yes, sir. My friend was just being," how to put this nicely, "weird."

"Is this your store?"

"My dad's." I realize that I was in a locked store at lunch hour, not the best look. The officer doesn't say anything else though as he trots off to wherever. Austin comes back in a minute later, with no games in hand and complaining - again he does that often enough that I'm used to it.

"Good game choices there, Alls," he says sarcastically. "Why are you over there?"

"The police officer wanted to talk to me. And I never said I had any games to play; you just assumed." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. I raise my eyebrow as my response, which only causes him to roll his eyes once more. "I know what we could do."

"What?"

"Sleep."

"Or play truth or dare." Like I said he was being his normal five-year-old self, but it's cute so I agree and we jump back onto the counter. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth," I answer once situated comfortably.

He pauses before he asks, "What are the three most important things in a guy, and you can't say Austin Monica Moon because let's face that would be perfect!" I don't think he realizes that I took that completely wrong.

"Humor, kindness, and loyalty." I just described a humorous dog. I really need a boyfriend. "Your turn, truth or-"

"Dare!" He finishes; I didn't even have to ask to know what he'd pick.

"I dare you to let me put make-up on you," I state simply, knowing that he'll - eventually - give in to my request. He jumps off the counter and goes to get my make-up bag. I do my best to make it at least it looks decent, and when I finish I take a picture of him. "I should put this on Tweeter!" I say as I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"No!" He says, practically leaping across to get my phone, even though it's too late. It's in my pocket.

"Austin," I say pushing on his shoulder. "I'm joking! But seriously you look good."

"I call bull." I laugh before he presses on with the game, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you seriously going to pick truth every time?" I say nothing. "I'm giving you a dare next time!" I just roll my eyes and he asks his questions. "What passes through your brain every day? You can't pass it either," he adds after a minute without answering.

"Everything."

"Not good enough. I want to know everything: good or bad."

I sigh before I begin. "I want to know if anyone ever looks at me and thinks 'Wow! She's beautiful.' I want a boyfriend who will give me a jacket when I'm cold. One who comforts me when I'm sad. One who will kiss and hug me in front of our friends. Why am I so ugly? Why am I not good enough? Why am I so fat?" He opens his mouth to respond, "Don't say a word!" I threaten and he shuts his mouth quickly. "I feel like I want to disappear and just go away from the sadness and disappointments. She's prettier. I just want to feel pretty. I'm so tired of being single. I just want someone to tell everything to. Someone to make me smile when things are too hard to handle. Someone to make me excited to go to school, just because I can see him. I want someone who thinks I'm just as pretty in sweats and no makeup. Someone who can make me forget everything I worry so much about. I just want someone that makes my bad days better." I stop suddenly, "That's just the general idea."

"Um, I think we should stop."

"I haven't given your dare yet!"

"Okay give it to me."

"Do something you've always wanted to do." He smiles and pulls me closer. My hips hit his and the next thing I know our lips are crashing into one another's and I don't plan on stopping any time soon.

**Okay that was a lot of fluff. I'm sorry! Anyways what did you think?**

**-Maddie**


End file.
